


Angel Wings & Demon Horns

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, F/F, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: Welcome to the life of Ace Dior Diablo, the boss and leader of the 3rd Street Saints.
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss/Shaundi (Saints Row)
Kudos: 1





	Angel Wings & Demon Horns

“I’m awake....why am I awake?” I asked as I looked around the room in the hospital bed while the doctors took my bandages off. I laid face up in the cold hard bed I couldn’t help but remember what happened before I blacked out. I was simply having a conversation with Alderman Hughes before him and his men were going to kill me and all of a sudden the damn boat blew up. My heart and every fiber of my being filled with anger. Not even to an explosive level, but even past it to where I was so angry I felt nothing but apathy for everything I hated. It wasn’t until I heard a man say, “Is it really you?” That I snapped out of it and looked to my right to see a Hispanic guy with a purple beanie, and a white tank with a Saints tat on his arm. He’s lucky I saw the tattoo, otherwise it would’ve been game over. “That depends on who’s asking”, I said callously whilst slightly scowling. Honestly even though I just got blown up with a shitload of TNT, I felt fine. Ironic because I should be dead right now. “I’m Carlos, my brother was in the Saints a while back. I wanna help you get out of here.” I raised a brow that was somewhat edged but slightly still well taken care of. “I’m good, not interested.” He looked at me with a bit of annoyance as he continued on to say, “Are you sure? We’re on an island and I just so happen to know where a boat is. Unless you know how to swim? You need me, plus I got myself stabbed just to talk to you.” I couldn’t help but laugh which I could tell pissed him off. I would say I didn’t mean to be a bitch but, I’d be lying, because I am. “I’m sorry but first of all, I don’t need you, I have the Saints, they’ll be coming for me soon. Secondly, I highly suggest you not underestimate me. You have no idea what I’m capable of.” He scoffed with a slight smirk before saying, “Look around, your in jail. There are guards out the ass waiting to kill you the first move you decide to make. The Saints were disbanded years ago after they thought they killed you. Once they realized you were in a coma they kept you here and prayed you’d never wake up. I know what your capable of, but work with me here. Just give me a chance and I’ll prove it was worth it.” I shouldn’t of thought about it but I couldn’t lie, the kid had heart. And that was something I respected deeply from someone, especially an aspiring Saint. I leaned over and said, “Alright, you lead the way, I got defense. If you wanna help me then listen closely. The first rule of working with me is not asking questions, it’ll confuse you but I know exactly what I’m doing.” I was surprised that all he did was nod, the kid actually trusted me or at the very least he was taking my word for it. I slowly began to get up, looking towards him with a smirk before sneaking behind the only guard stupid enough to be in the room with me. Without him even noticing I dug my nails into his eyeballs and snatched them out. Grabbing his pistol, thankful there was a silencer on it and shot him dead in between the eyes. Once the blood splattered on my orange jumpsuit, I brushed a bit of my jet black dreads to the side of my face and motioned for Carlos to lead the way. He looked on with wide eyes as he walked in front of me and I followed him through as he opened the door. Once I crossed the double doors there were two cops right outside of them facing towards us that I shot immediately. “Lead me towards the front door and we’ll blast our way through. They’ll notice eventually. Might as well let the body count rise.” I said as I followed him past a few guards, all the way down the hallways, shooting every single correctional officer I saw. Once we got out the front door I hotwired the first cop car I saw and motioned for Carlos to get in. Once he did, I drove fast towards the docks, running over at least 15 officers on the way there. We got out and got past a few more, I shot 3 Carlos killed 2. When we finally boarded the boat, Carlos decided to steer the wheel while I manned the machine gun mounted on the rear end. After demolishing 4 helicopters and 3 boats that followed us, we finally reached my home, Stillwater. “What happened?” I asked when we didn’t have to shoot anymore cops, though I couldn’t lie it was my favorite pastime. “Ultor, that’s what happened. After the Saints got driven out of Stillwater, Ultor, or Dane Vogel more like it, bought everything and took up shop here.” He said as the boats neared the docks and we both got off. “Originally I was going to walk away before turning around and looking at him. “Hey Carlos. Thank you, you actually did really good back there. Expect to hear from me when I get everything set up.” As expected he smiled and nodded while saying, “I can't wait, see you soon Boss.” I smiled back and headed towards the nearest store to buy some new clothes. I chose a purple du rag with a white tee and my signature gold chains, with the ripped grey denim jeans and the black and white converse. Once I finished walking out with the outfit because I obviously don’t have enough money to pay for this shit, I headed to Tee N Ay to get a drink. I entered the doors of the strip club, I couldn’t help but see the news and who was on it. My best friend was on death row and about to get killed. I hurried up and as if destiny itself wanted Gat to die some motherfuckers near me wanted to fight because of someone I knocked out earlier when I entered the strip club. After quickly shooting them all dead in the face I hopped in the Compton i stole and rushed towards the court house. As I ran out of the car, I also rushed into the court house, blasting my way through to the main courtroom. As if I was on a race with death itself. If that was the case I just survived something Death should’ve took me in. If I can survive then I know Johnny can too. Once I reached the door I knocked it down immediately and pointed a gun to the nearest guards face, watching him drop the gun and it go off, the bullet bouncing from the floor to the wall. Once I started walking towards Johnny, I laughed when he said, “About time your burnt ass woke up.” It was right then when I knew shit would go right back to normal. Well, whatever normal was for a nigga like me.


End file.
